Danger and Destiny Part II/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers RPM Dr. K: A computer virus has built armies of robotic soldiers and taken control of our world. But there is still one place where we can be safe. The domed city of Corinth. And the only hope we have left is... music plays Dr. K: I'm going to download the virus into your memory drive. You'll go into the control tower and upload it into Venjix's server. Tenaya 15: Go ahead. Beeping Elsa the Snow Queen: Will this work? Dan Kuso: It's gonna work. Summer Landsdown: Scott? Scott Truman: What? Connor Lacey: Your morpher's beeping. Beeping Summer Landsdown: What is it? Scott Truman: (chuckles) It's military code. Flynn McAllistair: Military? Your dad. Poppy O'Hair: He's sending a message. What's it saying? Scott Truman: "12...5... Sorensen." Sector 12, Quad 5? Flynn McAllistair: The old Sorensen factory's in that quad. Holly O'Hair: Then, that's where we're going. Tenaya 15: I'm ready. Dr. K: Once the virus is downloaded, I'll signal you to morph. Venjix will link into the biofield, and the virus will activate. Connor Lacey: Let's shut down the virus once and for all. Scott Truman: Okay. Ziggy, you stay here and guard Dr. K. We're going in. Connor Lacey: Let's go shut down the Venjix virus once and for all. Ziggy Grover: Don't worry. You can count on me, Dr. K. Dr. K: Yeah. Last time I did that, I ended up in a cave. Ziggy Grover: (Chuckles) Good times, huh? Grinders: (Mechanical whirring) Man: Ugh! Scott Truman: Okay, the factory. Starfire (DCSHG): All of the Grinders have captured the humans. Yugi Moto: They have to be stopped. Crystal Winter: Yugi's right. Scott Truman: I agree. But first, we got to get those prisoners out. Connor Lacey: And I think I know just how to do it. Lena Luthor: Well look who's here. Jackie Frost: It's Tenya 15. General Crunch: Whoa! Going to the control tower? Tenaya 15: Get out of my way! General Crunch: Hmm! Touchy, touchy. Hmm. Scott Truman: Thanks, but I'm already wired. Connor Lacey: Attack! grunting Man: Ugh! Thanks! Summer Landsdown: Come on! Hurry! Scott Truman: Dad, are you all right? Colonel Truman: Yeah. You got my message. Scott Truman: Yes, sir, I did. Colonel Truman: Let's get these people out of here. Tenaya 15: Everyone, out. I want this whole place clear. Now! Colonel Truman: Let's move! Let's move! Come on, come on, come on! Move it, move it, move it, move it! Grinders: (Mechanical whirring) grunting Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) (DCSHG): Freezer burn! Summer Landsdown: What's going on? Preyas: I have no clue. Flynn McAllistair: Let's hope Tenaya did her job. Venjix Virus: Greetings, Rangers. You too, Irelanders. Flynn McAllistair: Huh? Jaden Yuki: Venjix Virus. Scott Truman: Dr. K, are we free to morph? Dr. K: Negative. Connor Lacey: Come on, Tenaya. Venjix Virus: Playtime is over! Hah! Dr. K: Oh, come on, Tenaya. Venjix Virus: Join me in a world of machines. You'll suffer no disease, no hunger, no fear or be crushed and destroyed! Summer Landsdown: That doesn't sound like living at all to me. Hunter Huntsman: You got that right. Tenaya 15: The virus is down. Should I disconnect? Dr. K: Not yet. Let's see what else Venjix has buried in there. Ziggy Grover: Ugh, snack time. (Sighs) Dr. K: Irrelevant. Archiac. Useless! Wait. Back up. Those encrypted files, the biofield. Ziggy Grover: Whoa! Under control, Doc! Ugh! Venjix Virus: Say goodbye to humanity! Ugh! Apple White: This can't be good. Dr. K: Irelanders, Rangers, you're clear to morph. Connor Lacey: Then, let's do it! (Hits Ultimatrix) Kantomon: Kantomon! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Kantomon: Go, Turbo! Proton! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Formation of Fortitude! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magma Power! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote, Preston Stormer, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Venjix Virus: Ughh! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And so it ends. Kantomon: Don't be so sure, Linda. Venjix Virus: What?! (Grunts) Attack! Kantomon: Kantomon double warp ultivolved to... Kanletmon: Kanletmon! Ziggy Grover: Hyah! Whoa! RPM, Get in Gear! That's more like it. Oh, the hammy! Watch the hammy! (Whimpers) Yah! Turbo Axe time! Summer Landsdown: Bring it on! Hah! Yah! Misty: Gyrados, Hyper Beam attack! Gyrados: (Roars and fires) Summer Landsdown: Rev it up! Yah! Sari Sumdac: Take this! And this! Summer Landsdown: See ya! Yah! Flynn McAllistair: Come here, you worthless bag of bolts! Yah! Princess Sofia: Got ya! Flynn McAllistair: Uh-oh! Scott Truman: Burnout! Kanletmon: Water Gun! Venjix Virus: Is that all you got?! Scott Truman: No! Kanletmon: Scott! Scott Truman: I'm alright, Connor. Nitro Sword! Ugh! Come on, Scott. Beeping Human Pinkie Pie: Let's hope Dr. K has some back up. Venjix Virus: Enough! Scott Truman: Oh. Summer Landsdown: What's happening? Flynn McAllistair: Huh? What? Raven Queen: This can't be good. Venjix Virus: Since you won't join me, you'll be deleted! Flynn McAllistair: Any time, Doc. Kanletmon: Twilight, if this is the end for us, I'll still love you no matter what. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Same here, Cons. Tenaya 15: He's accessing the biofield. Dr. K: Here comes his first mistake. Beeping Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's over! Eclipso: What the? Dark Opal: What's happening?! Venjix Virus: What?! Daring Charming: You just deleted your own Grinders. Ziggy Grover: Man, I'm good! Venjix Virus: (Grunts) What did you take to hack? Ughh! Tenaya 15: Oh! Ohh! Oh! General Crunch: Hey! (Grunting) Stop what you're doing! Dillon: (Breathing heavily) Dr. K: Tenaya! Tenaya 15: He's going to bust in. I don't think I can hold him off. Dillon: Where is she? Dr. K: The control tower. Dillon: I'll get her out. Dr. K: No! Dillon: Sorry, Doc. Ziggy Grover: Dillon! Looking good. Dr. K: Ranger Green, give me a hand. screeching Ash Ketchum: Squirtle, Water Gun! And Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! All: (Grunting) General Crunch: Let... Me... In! Ugh! Tenaya 15: Oh! Oh! General Crunch: Ugh! You traitor! You're not Tenaya anymore! Tenaya 15: I never was. General Crunch: Ugh! (Laughs evilly) (Grunting) Venjix Virus: (Grunts) Summer Landsdown: Yah! Zip Charger! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Scott Truman: Street Saber! Yumi Ishiyama: He's too strong. Venjix Virus: Now... You will witness my power. Scott Truman: All right. Let's end this. The Irelanders: Right! Summer Landsdown: Ugh. All: Let's do it! Venjix Virus: (Grunts) You cannot defeat me! I am Venjix! My creator, I know you can here me. You have lost. It is machines that shall rule the world! (Laughs evilly) Dr. K: And that was his last mistake. Ziggy Grover: Unbelievable. All: Huh? Venjix Virus: Huh? Lena Luthor: Did you hear that? Lashina: It sounds like blades. Scott Truman: What is that? Idon't believe it. Venjix Virus: Huh? Impossible! Gem: In sight. Gemma: Locking on. Both: Fire! Dillon: Ugh! Tenaya! Grab ahold! General Crunch: No! We're doomed! Dillon: Speak for yourself! Tenaya 15: Aah! Darling Charming: The tower's going down! Venjix Virus: Ugh! Scott Truman: Look out! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Everybody duck! Venjix Virus: No! No! Noooo! Red Sporetek: Venjix! Where are you?! Stompa: He's gone. Destroyed. Obliterated. Summer Landsdown: I can't believe this. (Breathing heavily) Kanletmon: Venjix is unplugged. Gem: Hey, guys! Yeah! Summer Landsdown: Gem, Gemma! Laughter Scott Truman: What? Gemma: Oh. Flynn McAllistair: But how did you get— You— Gemma: That's the biofield for you. Gem: Can't create it. Gemma: Can't destroy it. Laughs Dr. K: Dillon? Dillon? Tenaya? Do you read me? Beep Dillon: We're okay, Doc. Dr. K: (Sighs) Dillon: Just enjoying the view. Scott Truman: Oh. All: (Chuckles) Ziggy Grover: You show me how you did that thing with Gem and Gemma, and we're gonna be rich. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You'll pay for this, Irelanders! Retreat! Foot Empire retreated Woman: Oxygen level's normal. Soldier: All clear. Colonel Truman: Well, when the Irelanders and the Rangers don't need you anymore, I hope you'll consider working with me. I'd like you to command the Eagle Squadron. Scott Truman: (Chuckles) Eagle Squad? Colonel Truman: There's no better man for the job. So? Scott Truman: It'll be an honor, Dad. laugh Dr. K: So far, the implants are holding. But I can't predict how long you'll be able to see. Tenaya 15: Either way, I'm going to be fine. Flynn McAllistair: You guys ready to go? Summer Landsdown: Ready as we'll ever be. Flynn McAllistair: Well, if you guys want to hang around, we got plenty of room in the shop. Dillon: Shop? Flynn McAllistair: Sure. Me dad and I are building the new computer networks for the city. Tenaya 15: Uh, no thanks. I think we'd rather spend some time away from computers for a while. Frankie Stein: And me and my friends are going to have another adventure. Scott Truman: Drumroll, please, ladies and gentlemen, 'cause you're looking at Eagle Squad's newest recruits. Gemma: We get to blow things up. Gem: And get paid for it. Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Dr. K: Series Operators, I'll need your morphers. Pinkie Pie: Looks like, your time as Power Rangers are over. Ziggy Grover: Right. Get in Gear. Summer Landsdown: No more Series Operators. What next? Dr. K: Ziggy and I are starting a school for kids. Summer Landsdown: Ziggy? Dr. K: Well, he's not a Series Operator anymore, so I have to call him something. I suppose Ziggy will suffice. Draculaura: Looks like, you get to go outside after all. Dr. K: That's right, Draculaura. Ziggy Grover: She's gonna teach all the kids about the, uh — The biofield physics. You know, the — The fun stuff. Dr. K: And he's going to teach them Shadow puppets and cooking. You know, the tough stuff. Hmm. Dillon: (Chuckles) Well, uh, I hate to break this up, but, uh, we got to get going. Scott Truman: Sorry. Going where? Tenaya 15: We have no idea. Summer Landsdown: But somewhere out there, there's a world waiting to be rebuilt. Scott Truman: All right, then, uh, just don't make me have to come out there and save you. Dillon: (Chuckles) Dr. K: Oh. I almost forgot. You left this in my lab. Both: Keep it. Dillon: And, Doc? Thanks. turns over revs screeching Flynn McAllistair: (Coughs) Connor Lacey: It was an honor to help you and the team, Dr. K. Until next time. Dr. K: Until next time, Irelanders. playing ♪ Never needed anyone to tell me how to live ♪ ♪ 'Cause when you're out on the road ♪ ♪ It's a battle win or lose, that's all ♪ ♪ Yeah, I need you ♪ door closes chirps Tenaya 15: It's beautiful. Summer Landsdown: It's like a whole new world. the Irelanders are getting ready for another adventure Connor Lacey: I'm gonna miss those RPM Rangers. Jeremy Belpois: Me too. Irelanders: Yeah. Ekimumon: Come, Irelanders. We have to go. Another mission ahead of us. Irelanders: Coming! the ship left Corinth, back at Dr. K's lab Turaga Dume: Did you get the recording of his powers, Doc? Dr. K: Yes sir, Turaga Dume. Everything we need to defeat Red Sporetek. Princess Anna: That means, Kantomon is finally ready. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: Agreed. It's time to prepare him for the final battle.